La libertad de la Locura
by Bane340
Summary: Después de un ataque terrorista , Jinx intenta forzar a Caitlyn y a Vi a jugar su diabolico juego. ¿Serán capaz de sobrevivir? Y si lo hacen , ¿podrán salvarse sin quedar destrozadas? .One shot. Dedicado a mi amiga Suu. (Cover de Suqling)


_**Este fic se lo dedico a mi querida amiga Suu!**_

La libertad de la locura

En el continente de Valoran, la ciudad estado de Piltover era considerada como la más segura del mundo. Pero todo cambio con la llegada de la terrorista conocida como Jinx. A pesar de los diversos intentos por parte de los agentes más eficaces de la ciudad, ella hacia lo que quería cuando quería, dejando un rastro de sangre y explosiones en su camino. A causa de ello, una vez más resurgió el crimen en la ciudad, ya que todos sus esfuerzos fueron redirigidos a la criminal.

En su último ''espectáculo'', como a ella le gustaba llamarlos ,había hecho explotar una estación de tren. La última estación de tren, en realidad. La gente se subió al transporte, y al llegar a la última estación, ella los tomo como rehenes .La sheriff Caitlyn y la agente Vi llegaron a la estación, e intentaron detenerla. No era el estilo de la criminal tomar rehenes, pero una vez que vio que llegaron sus ''juguetes'', reveló su verdadero plan. Pequeñas cargas explosivas habían sido plantadas la noche anterior y las hizo explotar, con las policías, los rehenes y ella misma aun adentro.

Las dos agentes habían sobrevivido, gracias a la tecnología de Vi que las protegió de la mayoría de los problemas, aunque quedaron un poco traumatizadas por el hecho, mientras que todos los rehenes murieron o quedaron en estado crítico. Tuvieron que atravesar los diversos escombros , y contemplar los cuerpos sin vida y desfigurados que dejo Jinx en la explosión. La terrorista, por su parte, una vez más se había escapado aparentemente sin dejar rastros, exceptuando una pared con un graffiti gigante con las palabras "ULTIMA PARADA" escritas en Neon Rosa junto con una gran X, su firma.

Una vez más, todo fue por un gran y oscuro chiste.

Toda la fuerza de policía, bomberos y paramédicos estaban en la estación de tren, lo que significaba que los criminales podían correr libres por la ciudad. En la otra punta de la ciudad, en los barrios bajos, una mujer de rulos rubios, corría de dos personas en una calle oscura, dobló rápidamente en uno de los varios callejones, pero descubrió que este no tenia salida. Al darse vuelta, vio como sus perseguidores tapaban su única salida.

"Vamos, Alonso, está sola" Uno hombre de mediana edad le dijo a su compañero, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la pequeña mujer en el medio del callejón. "Ven con nosotros, seremos tus amigos por la noche. Si quieres puedes gritar, nadie te escuchará aquí."

"¡Aléjense de mí! Llamaré a la policía" La mujer dice sacando el teléfono "¡Ni un paso más!"

"¿Escuchaste, Felipe? Va a llamar a la policía" Le dice en un tono sarcástico a su amigo mientras se acercan peligrosamente a la mujer. '' ¿Eso no sería bueno, no?"

"La verdad que no" Dijo una voz chillona detrás de ellos. Al darse vuelta vieron un cohete que chocó contra uno de ellos, haciendo explotar en miles de pedazos a uno y lanzando al otro contra la pared. Jinx caminó hacia el que estaba en la pared, que todavía estaba despierto, aunque tenía el hueso de la pierna saliendo de su carne. "Si llamas a la policía, Manazas y Sombrerotes me vendrán a buscar, y eso arruinaría el plan que hermosamente he planeado" Dijo agarrándose las dos manos de manera adorable, aunque su sonrisa sádica traicionaba su verdadera intención.

Estaba llena de polvo y pequeñas quemaduras por todo su cuerpo, como si hubiera escapado de la explosión habiendo sido impulsada por la misma, y un pequeño pedazo de metal estaba atorado en su brazo izquierdo, aunque esta parecía ignorarlo por completo.

" _Jinx, lo que hiciste fue muy malo"_ Dijo ella con un tono más grave y moviendo la boca de su lanzacohetes como si este fuera el que hablara.

"Ugh, cállate Carapescado. Me lastimaste al darle a los regalitos que deje para las taradas de las policías. Después te castigare" Dice ella dándole un golpe a su arma.

"¡Maldita, maniaca!" Dijo el hombre mientras se agarraba la pierna con dolor, e intentaba quitarse los pedazos que solía ser su amigo de encima "¡Hiciste explotar a Felipe! ¡Ninguna persona cuerda haría eso!"

"¿Maniaca? ¿Yo?" La terrorista se lanzo a reír antes de agarrar al hombre por el cuello con una mano mientras se apuntaba con Zap a su propia cabeza. El hombre observo la sonrisa diabólica y los ojos sin vida, y sintió como si estuviera observando al propio diablo "¡¿Te parece esta la cara de una persona cuerda?!"

Arrojo una vez más al hombre contra la pared, quien temblaba del terror.

"¡Ya sé! ¡Se me ocurrió tu castigo Carapescado!" La mujer anunció guardando su pistola, saco su lanzacohetes y dándolo vuelta agarrándolo de la punta de su parte trasera.

" _ **¡Ay, no!"**_

"¡Ay, si!" Anuncio la terrorista "¡Vas a quedar bien sucio!"

"¡No, por favor! ¡No me mates! ¡No me-" Los gritos del hombre fueron callados por los golpes del lanzacohetes. Una y otra vez Jinx subió y bajo el arma a la cara del hombre. Lágrimas y sangre eran derramadas, mientras que se quebraban sus huesos y se le salían del lugar sus dientes. No paró hasta que lo último que quedo del asaltante era una mancha roja, donde solía estar su cabeza, con un único ojo ensangrentado colgando de un lado y un cuerpo sin vida, retorcido inhumanamente.

"¡Y así te quedaras por una semana! ¿¡Me escuchaste!? ¡Estas castigado! Aunque el rojo te queda bien, tal vez tenga que pintarte." Anunció guardando su cohete. Miro a la mujer en la punta del callejón, quien tenía el celular en mano y temblaba del terror. "Ah, tú. Ya me había olvidado. Espera un segundito que ya me encargo de ti, zambita."

La mujer dio un paso atrás al escuchar esas palabras, pensando que Jinx se le vendría encima pero esta empezó a buscar en los bolsillos del hombre.

"¡Hmpf, no tienes nada! ¿Cómo querías que esta mujer saliera si no tienes la pasta para pagar una buena cena?" Esta le grito al cuerpo, como si este aún estuviera vivo. De la nada se bofetea la cara "¡Duh! ¡Con la ayuda de tu amigo, por supuesto!"

Jinx camina hasta la parte inferior del hombre que había reventado .Las piernas habían sido separadas del torso, y la sangre y los intestinos del hombre manchaban los alrededores. Al tocar sus bolsillos encuentra una billetera, y alegremente saca el dinero.

"¡Veinte dólares! ¿Ves, Felipito?" Le dice a la parte inferior del cuerpo "Tu si me entiendes"

La terrorista camina hacia la mujer que no se pudo mover del miedo, y se prepara para lo peor pero se sorprende al ver que Jinx le ofrece el dinero.

"¿Uf, pero que noche no? Aquí toma el dinero, zambita, y vete" Le dice con una sonrisa.

"Um- Yo. Digo-Um" La mujer intenta decir pero las palabras le escapan.

"Oh, por el amor a las explosiones, zambita. Es un vecindario muy feo, tomate un taxi. ¿Es que es tan difícil de entender?" pregunta la terrorista.

"Pero tú... tu eres Jinx" Susurra la mujer.

"¡Obviamente!" Dice ella poniendo su mano libre en el pecho con orgullo.

"Tú vas a matarme"

"¿Por qué te mataría? Quiero que te tomes un taxi. Toma los veinte dólares·"

"No… no los quiero" dice la mujer alejándose un poco.

"Son veinte dólares" Dice Jinx contenta acercándose una vez más.

"Pero me matarás" Susurra con miedo.

Toda expresión de felicidad desaparece de la cara de Jinx. Su sonrisa se convierte en una mueca amargada y sus ojos se oscurecieron como la noche.

"Zambita, Yo soy Jinx. Yo no mato gente al azar. Yo mato gente cuando es gracioso" Se le acerca y pone su cara enfrente de la mujer que había apodado "¿En qué universo seria gracioso matarte?"

Por última vez, Jinx le extiende la mano con el dinero y la mujer lo toma con una mano temblorosa. Una vez hecho esto, Jinx sonríe una vez más y le abre el paso para que esta camine. Aunque la mujer duda al principio, empieza a alejarse del callejón.

"¡Ah, eso sí, no le avises a la policía de esto, si no arruinarías meses de planes!" Jinx le grito justo antes de que pudiera salir.

"¡No lo haré lo juro!" La mujer grita dando se vuelta.

Lo único que podía ver la mujer en el callejón oscuro eran los cuerpos mutilados de sus perseguidores, y los ojos rosas de Jinx en la oscuridad.

"¡Muy bien!" Grita con voz contenta "¡Porque si no, tendré que ser creativa! ¡Tal vez haya una forma divertida de matarte!"

Al oír esto la mujer empieza a correr, gritando por la calle, dejando a la maniaca riéndose sola.

"¡Oh, por dios!" Dice riéndose y agarrándose de su estomago "¡Que buena noche!"

Continúa riéndose hasta que por fin se tranquiliza y empieza caminar hasta una de las escaleras de salida de emergencia.

"Y todavía no se termina" Dice empezando a escalar.

* * *

Jinx escaló los siete pisos del edificio, y solo notó el pedazo de metal atascado a su brazo izquierdo cuando llegó al tercero, arrancándoselo de su lugar como si nada, provocando más daño pero ella no le prestó atención.

Entró por la ventana del último piso a una habitación oscura. Planos con armas y explosivos llenaban las paredes, junto con flechas y caricaturas pintadas que para cualquier otra persona, no tendrían sentido, pero para ella encastraban juntos como piezas de rompecabezas. Se acerca tranquilamente a una mesa que tiene un televisor y un micrófono enfrente.

"Hola chicos, mami ya llegó. Demonios, me olvidé de ponerte a cargar Zap. Meh, lo haré luego" Le dice a sus armas Pum-Pum y Zap, que estaban en la punta de la mesa "Perdón que no los pude llevar, pero tenía que ser rápida esta vez. ¡Si no era rápida era papilla!"

Se lanza a reír de su propio chiste y lanza a Carapescado a la punta de la habitación. Señala a su lanza cohetes mientras prende la pantalla, que mostraba la oficina de la Sheriff.

"Tu quédate ahí y piensa en lo que has hecho" Dice Jinx.

" _ **Eres una madre abusiva"**_

"¿Qué dijiste?" Le pregunta Jinx a su arma

" _ **Nada, Nada"**_

"Eso me parecía" Dijo Jinx mirando la pantalla una vez mas "Ahora a esperar. Demonios, odio esperar."

* * *

La estación de policía estaba llena de personas corriendo de un lado para el otro. Era lo usual, después de un ataqué por parte de Jinx, los teléfonos sonaban cada cinco minutos, el crimen aumentaba un 25% y todas las unidades se las llamaba al servicio. En el medio de todo ese caos, se encontraban Vi y Caitlyn, mientras caminaban a la oficina de la Sheriff.

Una vez adentro, Caitlyn se sienta en su lugar mientras que Vi, se sienta en una de las tres sillas. Ambas tenían vendas por todo su cuerpo y Caitlyn tenía un parche médico en el ojo. La oficina de la Sheriff estaba completamente vacía exceptuando por dos plantas en dos esquinas y un gran escritorio, con sus cajones y la parte de arriba llena de papeles importantes. Reflejaba claramente la actitud de una persona casada a su trabajo.

La Sheriff agarra su lapicera y comienza a llenar su papeleo.

"No es tu culpa Vi" La sheriff dice sin sacar el ojo de su tarea.

"La tendría que haber detenido, Cait" Vi dice mirando a sus manos "La tenía tan cerca de mí y ahora... ahora hay 70 personas muertas. 70 familias sin un familiar. 70 chicos huérfanos. 70 –"

"No es tu culpa, Vi" le repite mirándola a los ojos "Lo tenía todo planeado. No había nada que pudieras hacer. La atraparemos la próxima vez"

"Si tu lo dices" Vi se queja "Te creo, Cupcake."

La Sheriff le entrega una sonrisa amigable y después vuelve a su tarea. Ellas dos solían hacer la misma rutina después de un crimen. La Sheriff llenaba todo el papeleo, mientras Vi se quedaba en una esquina esperando a que ella le pidiera un favor.

"Cambiando un poco de tema" Dijo la agente intentando relajar a Caitlyn "Me gusta las flores nuevas, era hora de que decoraras un poco esta habitación"

Caitlyn arquea una ceja "¿Qué dices? Yo no agregué nada"

En ese mismo segundo, los potes de flor saltan por el aire, sacando cuatro patas y tentáculos mecánicos del pote. Uno de ellos agarra a Caitlyn y la mantiene ajustada a su silla, mientras que la otra agarra rápidamente a Vi, que intento reaccionar, pero falló.

"¡Pero que demon- AYUDA!" Grita la Sheriff intentándose liberar, pero no logra darle oposición a sus ataduras.

"Nadie te vendrá a ayudar, Sombrerotes" Dice una voz que ambas agentes conocían muy bien.

Una pantalla sale del escritorio y se le pone enfrente a la Sheriff

"¿Recuerdas? Tu cuarto es aprueba de sonidos, tontita" Dice Jinx en la pantalla, con su famosa sonrisa.

"¡Jinx! ¡¿Cómo lograste hacer todo esto?!" Le grita la Sheriff.

"Pero que dices, Sombrerotes, tú y Manazas son muy predecibles. Siempre se sientan en los mismos asientos, la misma hora, todos los días. Una vez que descubrí lo predecible que eran sus aburridas vidas, tuve que planear algo divertido. ¡Solo para ti!"

Dos botones aparecen enfrente de ellas, saliendo del escritorio al igual que la pantalla, uno azul y el otro rojo.

"Si presionas el botón azul, estallará la casa del pequeño Jimmy, que esta solito en su casa con su mami ¡ya que su pobre papito murió en mi última explosión!" Jinx se ríe mientras la Sheriff observa con horror al monitor que muestra videos de un niño rubio "Si presionas el botón rojo, morirá la artista Marly, que está de luto por la muerte de su querida hermana"

Vi observaba la cara pálida de la Sheriff e intentaba liberarse, pero al más mínimo movimiento recibe altos voltajes de electricidad que la dejan incapaz de moverse.

"¡Jamás!, me niego a participar en tal-"

 **BOOM.**

A la lejos en la ciudad se pueden escuchar dos explosiones y por la ventana se puede ver humo proveniente de dos partes de la ciudad.

"¡Si no eliges uno mueren ambos!" Grita la terrorista en la pantalla seguida de una risa maniaca "Ahora sigamos con el juego, todavía quedan 72 casas"

La Sheriff se quedó shockeada y Vi comienza a hacer más fuerza ignorando los shocks eléctricos.

"Ahora, veamos quien sigue. ¡Ah sí! Esta es la casa de la Tenor Amagdala que-"

"¡Me niego!" Grita la Sheriff a la pantalla "¡Nunca participare de este sádico juego!"

Jinx se sorprende por un segundo antes y después se enfurece una vez más.

 **BOOM.**

Caitlyn temblaba y lloraba pero se negaba a darle la satisfacción a Jinx.

"¡ Qué presiones un maldito botón , _Caitlyn_! ¿Vas a dejar que esas familias mueran?" Un escalofrió sube por el cuello de la Sheriff al escuchar su nombre proviniendo de los labios de la criminal. Sin embargo , la Sheriff no se rendía .

"¡No, lo haré! ¡Nunca me reduciré a tu Nivel!" Le grita a la pantalla , aunque estuviera llorando sus ojos mostraban también su furia.

 **BOOM.**

"¡Estás siendo una maleducada, Sombrerotes!" Jinx le grita con los ojos llenos de furia "¡Ahora presiona un botón!"

Caitlyn pone una mano temblorosa arriba del botón azul pero la saca rápidamente.

"No- No- ¡No puedo!" Caitlyn dice llorando como si no hubiera mañana.

Al ver esto Vi avanza hasta la Sheriff, rompiendo sus cadenas mecánicas y liberando también a la Sheriff.

"¡¿Dónde se creen que van?!" Jinx grita en la pantalla, mientras se escapan las dos agentes, Vi se da vuelta rápidamente y patea a la pantalla destrozándola en mil pedazos.

Al ver a Vi cargando a la Sheriff en un terrible estado, el resto de los policías se acerca corriendo.

"¡Llamen una ambulancia y evacúen las casas de la gente que murió en la estación!" Vi grita "¡Rápido!"

Todos los policías comienza a trabajar rápidamente, dejando a Vi y Cait sola.

"Está bien, Cupcake. Fuiste muy valiente" Le dice Vi, tratando de consolarla pero la Sheriff no parecía escucharla.

"Toda esa gente" Caitlyn susurró agarrándose la cabeza "Muerta, por mi-"

"No fue tu culpa, Cait" Le dice abrazándola fuertemente "No fue tu culpa"

La Sheriff se agarra fuertemente de su compañera y comienza a llorar. Se quedan las dos en esa posición durante un largo tiempo, el ruido a su alrededor se hizo nulo, hasta que por fin llegó la ambulancia. Normalmente, Vi estaría furiosa con los médicos por su tardanza, pero por el caos causado por la terrorista, era normal que estuvieran muy ocupados.

Una vez que vio como se llevaban a su compañera, comenzó a pensar en las distintas maneras en las cual rompería cada uno de los huesos de Jinx cuando escucho una voz que la llamaba.

"¿Disculpe, está buscando a Jinx?"

Al darse vuelta la Agente puede ver a una mujer de rulos rubios, con una cara llena de pánico, como si hubiera visto al mismo diablo.

"Creo saber donde esta"

* * *

Jinx había pasado los últimos minutos observando a la estática en la pantalla sin mover un músculo. Su rostro había quedado perfectamente quieto en un estado de sorpresa, con la boca semi-abierta y sin pestañar ni una sola vez desde que Vi pateó el monitor. De repente, arranca la pantalla de su lugar, ignorando los cables que la conectaban a la pared y la arroja por la ventana.

"¡MALDITA!" Grita Jinx con una furia inhumana "¡Maldita Sombrerotes! ¡Planeé por meses esta noche de juegos! ¡Y por testaruda te niegas a jugar!"

Comienza a golpearse la cabeza una y otra vez contra la pared gritando de furia, y para solamente cuando comienza a sentir su propia sangre caer por su frente. Luego comienza a reír. Al principio era una pequeña risita, pero luego aumenta a una carcajada desenfrenada.

"¡AHORA ENTIENDO!" Dice Jinx corriendo de un lado para el otro, recorriendo toda la habitación y recogiendo todas sus armas, inclusive su lanzacohetes que estaba ''castigado''. Acto seguido salta por la ventana, atravesando el vidrio e ignorando los pedazos que se clavaban en su carne.

" _ **¿Qué quieres decir con que ahora entiendes, Jinx?"**_

La terrorista comienza a correr por las azoteas de los edificios, saltando de una punta a la otra. Su cuerpo que parecía frágil y pequeño, que a su vez estaba lleno de lastimaduras y cortes, encontraba la fuerza para brincar por los techos, inclusive con todo su armamento arriba de ella.

"¡Pero qué lento eres, Carapescado! ¡Sombrerotes estaba cansada, por eso no quería jugar nuestro juego!" Dice Jinx, por fin parando hasta llegar a un edificio rojo, una vez que mira para abajo, ve a un carro de policía sacando a una familia. Sin dudar un segundo, Jinx tira uno de sus granadas Mascafuegos en su dirección. Dándose vuelta y sin mirar a la explosión, Jinx corrió una vez más, escuchando los gritos de los inocentes mientras morían.

"Manazas, por otro lado, si quería jugar. Pero tú ya sabes cómo es ella, quiere todo a su manera. ¡Entonces ella nos invito a jugar su juego!" Jinx le explica a su arma , mientras salta del otro lado de la calle , tirando un cohetazo abajo , impulsándola para arriba , y matando un par de personas insignificantes para ella " ¡Me retó a ver cuántas familias puedo matar antes que llegue ella! Así que ¡A jugar!" Una vez terminada la explicación Jinx comienza a reírse una vez más continua con su juego, su sonrisa diabólica retorna una vez más.

* * *

Vi por fin había logrado verla. Había ido hacia donde la testigo le dijo que la terrorista podía estar, solo para que encontrara un lugar vacío y que la terrorista estaba causando caos en el otro lado de la ciudad. Jinx había atacado directamente a los familiares de la gente muerta en el atentado de la misma noche. La persigue sin perderla de vista ni un momento. Había comenzado a llover y la oscuridad de la noche sumado a la distancia entre las dos hacia casi imposible que la viera claramente, pero Vi sabía que era Jinx. Sabía que aquella persona que corría a la fábrica abandonada era su némesis.

La fábrica que se ubicaba cerca de la costa, había sido acusada de contaminar el mar, y fue cerrada hacia unos meses. Vi y Caitlyn la revisaron varias veces en busca de evidencia, así que la Agente conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano. Cuando estaban a unos metros de distancia, la Agente llama a sus refuerzos y les ordena rodear el área y esperar a su señal.

Jinx salta una vez más por una ventana para entrar, Vi, en cambio, entra mucho más violentamente, cargando su guantelete derecho y haciendo explotar la puerta de metal blindada que cubría la entrada. Una vez adentro, pudo ver a Jinx parada en el medio de la habitación gigante, que una vez estuvo llena de maquinas pero ahora estaba vacía.

Ella seguía sonriendo.

"¡Que lenta que eres! Deberías bajar unos kilos. Pero bueno, está bien, tu ganaste el juego Manazas, solo puede agarrar a diez familias, el resto sobrevivió "Dice la terrorista.

"¿¡PERO TU TE CREES QUE ESTO ES UN MALDITO JUEGO!?" Vi le grita desde el otro lado de la habitación, cargando su puño esperando a ver si Jinx actuaba primero.

"Claro que sí Manazas, y tú lo ganaste, pero solo porque era tu juego. Ahora jugaremos al mío "Dice levantando el lanzacohetes "¡Atínale a la Idiota!"

Con un clic, un cohete sale disparado hacia ella, pero esta corre y se protege de la explosión con sus guanteletes y su escudo. Había mejorado el escudo a tal punto que podía protegerse de una explosión más, pero tenía que ser cuidadosa.

"¡Ya no más!" Grita la agente intentando aplastar a la terrorista pero esta simplemente lo esquiva "¡Toda esa gente que murió por mi culpa, por dejarte vivir!"

"Nunca lleve la cuenta" Dice Jinx sonriendo y disparándole con su ametralladora.

"¡Yo sí!" Dice Vi dando un paso más , pero al cubrirse el cuerpo con los guantes no se da cuenta de que piso una de las granadas de Jinx hasta que sintió el dolor subir por las piernas. Al mirar hacia adelante puede ver que enfrente suyo, Jinx sostenía su lanzacohetes con una bomba Gigante en forma de Tiburón. Su cohete más poderoso.

"¡Por eso es tan gracioso!" Dice ella disparándole a quema ropa.

La misma explosión derrumba el techo de la fábrica, a la vez que la pared que daba al mar. La terrorista había salido volando unos pies de distancia del área de explosión, levantándose observo el polvo que se había juntado en la explosión con una sonrisa. Pero no duro mucho, ya que un puño salió del humo y le encajó una izquierda en medio del pecho.

Jinx una vez más sale volando, esta vez quedando boca abajo en la abertura de la pared, una mano saliendo por el agujero. Vi había dejado sus guantes atrás, junto con su escudo, ya que la explosión los había convertido en chatarra. No era un problema, los repararía después. Al ver a Jinx de esa manera, solo quería tírasela encima y molerla a palos. Pero eso no era lo que querría Caitlyn.

"Movilícense, Jinx esta derrotada" Le dice Vi a sus policías desde su radio policial, agachándose para recoger "Se acabó, Maldita"

En ese momento, Jinx se da vuelta repentinamente, y le apunta directamente a la cabeza a Vi con Zap. A esa distancia y sin su escudo, el disparo seria letal. Por segunda vez en la noche, el tiempo se detuvo para ambas y pareció que nunca volvería.

Hasta que un trueno ilumina la cara de Jinx y retumba por toda la habitación.

Ahí es cuando ella presiona el gatillo, con su emblemática sonrisa y sus ojos rosas brillaron con un resplandor asesino.

Pero nada pasa.

Confundida la Agente toma unos pasos atrás, shockeada por lo que podría haber sido su fin. La sonrisa de Jinx desaparece de su boca, y es reemplaza por una amarga tristeza.

"Demonios. Vacío. Me olvide de cargarte" Jinx la tira al mar, y mira a la Agente, que la estaba estudiando con la vista. "¿Y? ¿Qué te pasa? Vamos, asesine a un montón de personas, sus familias y aterrorice a tu novia. ¿Por qué no me haces pedazos y recibes toda los aplausos del público?"

La terrorista mira para un costado, con ojos desinteresados. Como si no importara lo que pasara. Y era la primera vez que Vi veía a Jinx como lo que en realidad era. Jinx tenía pedazos de cristal por todo su cuerpo , tenía una seria laceración muy grave en la cabeza y se podía ver una gran lastimadura llena de fragmentos de metal en el brazo iquierdo. No una fuerza de destrucción ni una identidad puramente malévola. Solo una persona muy enferma.

"Porque no es lo que querría Caitlyn. Y… Y no es lo que yo quiero" Vi le responde.

Jinx la mira incrédula pero desinteresadamente.

"Yo… yo perdí la memoria Jinx. Tal vez te conocí, tal vez no, no lo recuerdo. Pero hay momentos….." Vi para por unos segundos pero continua "Hay momentos en los cuales siento como si debiera ayudarte. Como si fueras una amiga a la que le debo algo. Yo sé que serás declarada como loca y no se te podrá culpar oficialmente de los crímenes. Se te dará un psicólogo que te ayudara a recuperarte. Yo y Cait estaremos ahí contigo. Pero deja que te ayudemos. Sino…. Si no nos terminaremos matando. Se nos acaban las alternativas y esta podría ser nuestra última noche para poder decidir qué hacer. ¿Qué dices?"

Jinx se le queda mirando a los ojos.

"Yo también me acuerdo de ti en algunos momentos" Jinx le dice en tono serio, pareciera como si por unos segundos no estuviera loca "Algo me pasó pero no sé exactamente que fue. A veces lo recuerdo de una manera, y en otros momentos de otra. Estoy hecha pedazos. Lo sé."

"No necesitas estar loca Jinx. No necesitas estar en esa jaula" Le dice Vi extendiendo su mano mientras los pasos de los patrulleros que se acercan a la fábrica se escuchan a lo lejos.

Jinx le observa la mano y por un segundo pareciese como si llegara a aceptar, pero mira rápidamente al piso con sus ojos apagados.

"No. Lo siento pero… pero ya es muy tarde para mi" Dice ella con un tono triste "Ja. Sabes… dijiste que la locura era una jaula…"

La terrorista mira a la Agente una última vez antes de tirarse por el agujero, Vi en vano tratando de agarrarla.

"¡PARA MI ES LA VERDADERA LIBERTAD!" Dice gritando mientras cae al océano.

Lo último que logra ver Vi es el cuerpo de Jinx entrando al mar.

Pero todavía la escuchaba.

Escuchaba a la risa de Jinx.

Y mientras lloraba la agente por todo lo sucedido.

También podía escuchar su propia risa.

* * *

Seis meses habían pasado desde el último incidente con Jinx. El asunto había dejado a Caitlyn y Vi con traumas psicológicos y físicos. Pero por suerte para ellas, la terrorista no resurgió en ese tiempo. Por un tiempo, inclusive si era temporario, volvió la paz a Piltóver. Ambas policías se encontraban en la oficina de la Sheriff, que fue revisada varias veces para confirmar que era segura.

La falta de explosiones y asesinatos había comenzado a crear rumores. Que Jinx había desaparecido. Que la Agente la había matado. Que en realidad nunca había existido. La prensa molestaba a la policía todos los días para obtener más información pero estos se negaban a dejar comentarios. Por su parte, las dos policías más importantes estaban muy dañadas, y no hablaban del tema, pero algo estaba claro para ambas.

Jinx volvería.

Siempre vuelve.

Pero al mirarse cada una a los ojos sabían también otra cosa.

Esta vez, estarían listas para ella.

* * *

 _ **EPILOGO**_

La vida en Demacia era muy diferente a la de Piltóver. Al principio le había costado acostumbrarse a esta manera de vida pero se acomodó rápidamente. El servicio de protección de testigos la había mandado a otra parte del mundo, como método de seguridad, para alejarla de un posible ataque de Jinx , quien la había amenazado directamente.

Sin embargo, aunque le costó adaptarse a la falta de tecnología, a ella le encantaba la gente que viva allí y la manera en la que la trataban como una reina. Los halagos que recibía por sus rulos rubios, era ya parte de su rutina diaria y le encantaba la ropa Demaciana. Pero sobre todo, le encantaba su nueva casa, que podía ser mejor descripta como una mansión.

Saludando a sus vecinos, ella entra a su nueva casa, prende las distintas velas y camina hacia la cocina, dejando a un lado su canasto lleno de comida. Hoy tendría visitas, y necesitaba preparar todo.

"Hogar, dulce hogar" dice ella mientras camina devuelta al comedor para preparar los platos.

Es ahí cuando nota las dos claveras sobre la mesa. Ambas llenas de grafiti de color Neon rosa , una con el nombre "Alonso" y la otra con "Felipito".

No podía ni gritar del terror.

En el medio de las dos calveras se encontraba una nota.

" _ **Te dije que podía ser creativa, zambita" Firma X.**_

La mujer se da vuelta para correr a la puerta cuando nota a Jinx por la ventana sosteniendo un botón.

Esta la saluda con su sonrisa y presiona el Botón.

 _ **BOOM**_

La casa de la mujer había estallado en mil pedazos. Las cargas que puso Jinx bajo la mansión estaban llenas de espadas demacianas entre otras armas. De una manera, el mismo pueblo que la había aceptado la había matado.

Más tarde, lo único que se escuchaba esa noche en Demacia era el fuego arder y la gente gritar.

Pero si estos se callaran, inclusive solo por un par de segundos se escucharía algo más.

Una diabólica y fría risa.

* * *

 _ **NOTA DE AUTOR: Y acá esta! El oneshot de Braum que se convirtió en un Oneshot de Jinx XD. Como era dedicado a una amiga, quería que fuera del personaje favorito de ella. Espero que te haya gustado Suu! Muchas gracias también a mi amiga Sam Spirit of the Forest, que me ayudo a las correcciones ortográficas y semánticas de este fic ( ODIO EL ESPAÑOL. NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEA MI LENGUA NATIVA. LO ODIO Y PUNTO XD. A VOLVER AL INGLES CARAJO) y también gracias y disculpas a mis amigos Alonso y Felipe que los meti como violadores en mi historia. (Soy malo inventando nombres, SORRY)**_

 _ **Espero que les haya disfrutado! Y si son fans de Batman y el Guasón abran visto que me inspire bastante. La verdad que me gustó escribirla (INCLUSIVE CON EL MALDITO ESPAÑOL) pero bueno ahora a volver con mi historia principal.**_

 _ **Como siempre, Criticas son apreciadas. (Salvo por los acentos, había olvidado lo que era poner acentos.)**_

 _ **Retracto lo dicho. Sam spirit es mala.**_

 _ **Nos vemos!**_


End file.
